With the development and progress of artificial intelligence technology, facial recognition technology has been widely used in every aspect of social life, such as, the attendance system based on facial recognition, identification at entry and exit points, etc., which greatly facilitate people's work and life. However, in the existing facial recognition technology, facial recognition requires the cooperation of users to a certain extent. In the case that the face is covered by a large area (such as wearing sunglasses, masks etc.), the global feature information will be interfered, and the difficulty of facial recognition will increase obviously, and the facial recognition accuracy will decrease sharply. Thus, in many scenarios, the accuracy of the existing facial recognition methods is low.